


Небеса в огне

by ItamiKaname



Series: Skyborn [10]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Action, F/M, Gen, Romantic Friendship, UST, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8442223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItamiKaname/pseuds/ItamiKaname
Summary: Если ад существует, то вполне может выглядеть именно так.





	1. Возвращение

**Author's Note:**

> Ретейл самоубийственной миссии с типичными уже дорисовками того, как это могло бы быть. Канонные реплики преимущественно оставлены как есть. Не отсвечивающий в финальном эпике роман - в фокусе.  
> Ретейл вышел очень близким к прохождению. Был вариант писать только имеющие значение для романтической линии эпизоды, но логически-хронологически это выглядит дыряво, да и сводить весь самоубийственный эпик исключительно до отношений не хотелось.

Если бы в силах Кейлин было заставить челнок скользить по темному звездному пространству быстрее, она бы это сделала. Вместо этого ей остается только сидеть на месте, борясь с желанием подскочить и измерить пространство «Кадьяка» шагами — раз за разом, пока метание от стены к стене не превратится в своеобразную медитацию, бессмысленную, монотонную, обволакивающую мысли приятной немотой. Она сплетает пальцы, хрустит суставами. Ожидание томит едва ли не больше осознания случившегося. На команду Шепард старается не смотреть — коммандер прижимается лбом к стеклу и прикрывает глаза.  
  
Она должна была это предвидеть.  
  
Гаррус касается ее запястья — Шепард едва не отдергивает руку. Под кожей ходят нервные токи, бьют иглами и собираются холодным комом пустоты в животе. В груди нестерпимо тянет. Шепард делает глубокий вдох и заставляет себя собраться. Что бы ни случилось на «Нормандии», как бы она ни чувствовала себя после случившегося, она все еще капитан, и притихшая команда, сидящая вокруг, полагается на нее. Нельзя позволить потрясению и колко вспыхнувшему чувству вины выбить себя из колеи и подорвать уверенность группы.

Она должна была это предусмотреть, но — не предусмотрела. Кейлин до скрипа стискивает зубы. Дерьмо случается — ей не нужно объяснять это лишний раз. Да только равнодушие — не ее черта.  
  
— Две минуты до контакта с «Нормандией», капитан, — докладывает пилот шаттла.  
  
Две долгих минуты. Слишком долгих. Шепард проверяет заряды «Фаланги», механически отсчитывая секунды про себя. Силуэт «Нормандии» видно в иллюминатор — Кейлин разглядывает плавный, обтекаемый корпус, выискивая любые признаки случившейся беды. И бортовые огни кажутся не такими, и крылья будто помяты; Шепард щурится, присматривается. Нет, все как прежде. Это ее разум играет и обманывает, рисуя в воображении картину пережившего атаку Коллекционеров корабля и заставляя вспоминать обломки первой «Нормандии».

В груди сжимается и ухает вниз, а леденящий и совершенно непостижимый ужас зреет под ребрами. Он течет по венам вместе с кровью, отравляя тело, выпускает мерзкие щупальца, тисками сжимая желудок и низ живота, и ноги откликаются гудящей болью напряжения. Ужас — это ночной шепот, мягко бегущий пальцами вдоль позвоночника и вызывающий озноб, от которого не убережет даже самое теплое одеяло.

Было наивно и глупо считать, что опыт убережет от внезапной слабости в коленях, когда смерть ворочается у самых ног и раскрывается воронкой, подбирается ближе и ближе. Остается стоять на краю и чувствовать ее дыхание на лице, чувствовать, как незримые страшные когти причесывают воздух у волос — и не касаются, нет. Было бы проще, если б касались. Тогда можно было бы выхватить пушку из кобуры, зажечь синее пламя биотики в ладони и дать отпор, встретить бездонную пустоту небытия яростным вихрем, выпуская неукротимое пламя из собственной души и спуская ярость с поводка.  
  
Но смерть ходит рядом, крадется и прячется в тенях, заставляя тонкие волоски на шее вставать дыбом. Смерть хихикает, посмеивается над самым ухом и тянет костлявые руки, раскрывая объятия. Она ждет, когда добыча, уже единожды вырванная из ее пыльного, затхлого плена, снова вернется к ней. «Скоро», — обещает она, щеря пасть в оскале.

Шепард встряхивает головой и поднимается с места. «Кадьяк» опускается в грузовом отсеке «Нормандии» и затихает. Коммандер тратит мгновение, рассматривая влившийся в ладонь тяжелый пистолет — его бы пустить в дело часы назад!.. Кейлин дергает плечом, закрепляет «Фалангу» у бедра и шагает в трюм. Она осматривается: похоже, Коллекционеры действовали аккуратно. Она видит царапины на стенах, следы от пуль, следы крови на полу — но в целом корабль выглядит нетронутым...  
  
...И опустевшим.  
  
Шепард стискивает зубы.

— СУЗИ?  
  
— С возвращением, коммандер, — искусственный интеллект отвечает сразу, будто ждала оклика. — Мистер Моро в зале совещаний.  
  
— Спасибо, — Шепард машинально кивает и пересекает трюм, размашисто следуя к лифту. Она замедляет шаг лишь у кровавых следов у самой створки отсека: окидывает взглядом и качает головой. Ей следовало быть здесь, когда это случилось. Пальцы за крепким покрытием брони касаются бурого темного пятна; запекшаяся, подсохшая кровь слетает со стены рваными хлопьями.

Шепард сжимает ладонь, покрывшуюся багровым пеплом, и почти взлетает по лестнице к лифту, заставляя следующую за ней группу поторопиться.  
  


***

— Всех?! — Миранда обрушивается на Джокера, едва успев переступить порог. — Вы потеряли всех и едва не лишились корабля?  
  
— Да знаю я! — огрызается Джокер в ответ. Выходит у него не очень. — Я тут был, вообще-то.

— Это не его вина, Миранда, — вмешивается Джейкоб. — Никто из нас не был готов.  
  
Шепард массирует переносицу. Они были готовы — к чему угодно, только не к такому. Ее гребаный недосмотр. Внимательный, беспокойный взгляд Гарруса она едва ли не ощущает физически. У лифта он попробовал выяснить, как она — опустившаяся на уровень платформа спасла Шепард от необходимости отвечать. Теперь этот вопрос, что-то не высказанное, повисло между ними и тикает, будто древняя бомба с часовым механизмом. Совершенно не вовремя, думает Шепард. У нее похищенный экипаж, Коллекционеры и задание, ради которого ей дали жизнь взаймы.

Эта мысль гулко отдается в голове, и мурашки потоком стекают вниз по спине.  
  
— Похоже, крутая была заварушка, — Шепард кладет ладонь на плечо пилота. — Держишься?

Джокер на нее не смотрит. Он вообще не смотрит ни на кого конкретно — все больше куда-то вдаль, будто сквозь стену в опустевший БИЦ.  
  
— Тут много свободных мест, — наконец, негромко говорит он. Слишком серьезно для того Джокера, которого Шепард оставила присматривать за «Нормандией» в свое отсутствие.

Кейлин оборачивается и смотрит туда же. С мрачным затишьем в БИЦ она встретилась мгновение назад - вид обезлюдевшей палубы заставил холодок бежать по телу. Капитан внутренне содрогается, обнаружив, как слова Джокера вторят ее собственным мыслям. На «Нормандии» стало пусто; Шепард кажется: выйди она сейчас в БИЦ и отдай приказ — ее голос отразится от стен эхом. Все, кто здесь был — не только «Цербер», но и ее люди, те, за кого она отвечает. Можно не доверять Призраку, можно не соглашаться с тем, что делает организация, но сохранять спокойствие, когда рабы Жнецов выкашивают команду, невозможно.

Они говорят что-то — Миранда, Джейкоб, СУЗИ. Говорят — и все произнесенное сливается в шум, в котором Шепард не слышит слов. Это все неважно, думает она, насилу отводя взгляд от створки, за которой пустеет БИЦ. Кейлин смотрит на ладонь, коснувшуюся чужой крови: на перчатке не осталось никаких следов, но ей кажется, что она замаралась по локти. 

Вот ее плата за промедление.  
  
— Мы должны спасти команду, — объявляет Шепард, и в зале мгновенно воцаряется тишина. Она расправляет плечи. — Корабль чист? Не хотелось бы, чтобы сюрприз повторился.

— Мы с СУЗИ проверили все системы, — рапортует Джокер. — Блок «свой — чужой» работает нормально. Мы можем пройти через ретранслятор «Омега-4» после получения соответствующего приказа.

— Тогда я только что его отдала, — Шепард кивает и обводит взглядом присутствующих — всех, кто присоединился к ней в этой борьбе. Зал совещаний кажется маленьким и тесным, когда вся команда собрана в одном месте. — Возвращайся на мостик, Джокер. — Пилот салютует и ковыляет прочь, а Кейлин обращается к ожидающему указаний отряду. — Если кто-то считает, что не готов или для него это слишком, — резко чеканит она, — то челнок по-прежнему в трюме. Остальные — отправляйтесь на места.  
  
Она хочет добавить что-то еще, открывает было рот, но только морщится, будто от короткой вспышки боли, разворачивается и вылетает прочь. Расправленные плечи, безупречная армейская выправка — все эти сигналы знакомы тем, кто следовал за ней в погоне за Сареном. Гаррус помнит, какой она покидала Президиум целую жизнь назад: та же походка, тот же взгляд, решительный и холодный, та же сталь в голосе. Это предел. Спокойствие доведенной до опасной грани Шепард трещит по швам, и ярость, которую она крепко держит на коротком поводке, рвется наружу, требуя действия.

Чтобы не сорваться, Шепард хватается за личину солдата-болванчика и не позволяет себе ничего сверх, и только она сама знает, какой силы ад жрет ее изнутри.  
  
И не знает, насколько хватит ее выдержки.

— Не к добру, — бормочет Тали, но в тишине сказанное звенит почти оглушительно.

Гаррус медлит долго — слишком долго, на его взгляд, а потом мысленно называет себя идиотом и торопится к успевшему вернуться лифту.  
  


***

Капитанская каюта встречает Гарруса грохотом. Шепард сметает с рабочего стола старый шлем, найденный на месте крушения первой «Нормандии», круто разворачивается, вцепляется пальцами в волосы и меряет пространство комнаты широкими шагами. Она едва не врезается в аквариум, упирается ладонями в крепкое стекло, за которым безмятежно зависают рыбы. Не отрывая ладоней от блестящей прозрачной поверхности, она отступает на шаг назад и опускает голову, пряча лицо за прядями русых волос. Чужого присутствия она будто не замечает — Гаррус думает, что не замечает, пока Шепард не начинает говорить:  
  
— Призрак предупреждал, что Коллекционеры будут за мной следить. Он предупреждал, а я... А я была готова к чему угодно, только не к этому. Я думала, они ударят по мне, и не предусмотрела... Нихрена я не предусмотрела!

— Ты и не могла. Никто бы не смог. Команда знала, на что идёт, Шепард.

Из груди вырывается раздосадованный рык, Шепард выпрямляется, отнимает ладони от стекла, прохлада которого не просачивается сквозь перчатки, и складывает руки на груди. Солдату не нужно объяснять, что дерьмо случается, но как же сложно это принять, когда речь идет о собственной команде.  
  
— Это не оправдание.

Кейлин садится на край кровати, сцепляет пальцы в замок и угрюмо смотрит на Гарруса из-под спутанных волос. Она следит, как он перемещается по каюте: спускается по лестнице, идет вдоль аквариума и садится рядом. Турианец снова касается ее запястья, и в этот раз игнорировать жест она не может.  
  
— Как? — спрашивает она, глядя ему в лицо. — Как ты справился с этим? 

— Я не справился, — Вакариан пожимает плечами. — Меня поддерживала жажда мести, а потом появилась ты. — Шепард хмыкает, крепче стискивая переплетенные пальцы. Гаррус убирает волосы с ее лба — она не противится. — Ты пока еще никого не потеряла. Мы их спасем. Я в тебя верю.

Пальцы Вакариана касаются скулы у самого уголка глаз, скользят вниз по щеке к подбородку. Эта нежность будит внутри тепло, которого Шепард не хочет — не думает, что заслуживает и может себе позволить после произошедшего. Она падает на спину. В иллюминаторе над головой плывут звезды; их бег по черному полотну космоса бесконечен и незыблем, и Шепард разрешает себе утонуть, раствориться в этой пустоте. В голове проясняется, а туман не путает мысли.  
  
— Я не знаю, Гаррус, — говорит она, прикрыв глаза рукой. — Ты сам сказал, что наши шансы невелики. А если не выйдет? С Моринт не вышло.  
  
Еще один промах, доказывающий, что она не совершенна.

— Эй. Перестань, капитан. Ты только пушку в руки возьмешь — и Коллекционерам останется разбегаться в панике. Скажи теперь, что я не прав.

Шепард отнимает руку от лица и усмехается. Гаррус знает, что она не станет с ним спорить. Эта битва — то, ради чего «Цербер» вернул ее с того света, то, ради чего она жива. Идеальный инструмент, которому дали цель, и если она не справится... Да нет, глупости. Она не может не справиться — слишком высока цена. Ноша, которую взвалили ей на плечи, тяжела, но сейчас Шепард чувствует, что несет ее не в одиночку.

— Мне уже лучше, — сообщает она. Мандибулы турианца расходятся в короткой улыбке, он поднимается с края кровати — Шепард оказывается быстрее: ловит за локоть, тянет обратно и, сев, прижимается лбом к плечу. — Спасибо, что поддерживаешь меня.  
  
Вакариан приобнимает ее за плечи.  
  
— Ты всегда можешь на меня рассчитывать.


	2. Алые небеса

Ретранслятор «Омега-4» зловеще светится красным. Шепард сжимает спинку кресла, стоя за плечом Джокера. «Нормандия» близится к огромному шару, удерживаемому колоссальной конструкцией. Шепард не гадает, что ждет их на выходе из ретранслятора. Она щурится, разглядывая поле, и ждет, когда корабль войдет в плещущееся раскаленным огнем сияние и сорвется на сверхсветовую. Обычная процедура, испытанная уже не раз; Кейлин прикусывает губу — обычная процедура обещает преподнести парочку сюрпризов, и коммандер нутром чует, что приятными они не будут. Шепард почти спокойна. Она хотела бы обнаружить в себе напряжение и возбуждение, вызванные вполне понятными причинами: не каждый день она становится на дорогу без возврата. Однако же капитан усмехается про себя: она спокойна так, будто в путешествии к центру галактики, из которого никто не возвращался, нет ничего особенного. «Погоди немного», — обещает себе Кейлин, глядя, как ретранслятор увеличивается в размере по мере приближения к нему. Рубикон будет перейден, и тогда...

— Система «свой — чужой» Жнецов включена, — рапортует СУЗИ. — Сигнал принят.  
  
Внутренняя связь корабля оживает, транслируя в рубку голос Джейкоба:  
  
— Капитан? Ядро двигателя светится, как новогодняя елка.

— Электрический заряд ядра двигателя достиг критического значения.

Кейлин делает вдох и чувствует: вот оно. «Нормандия» стоит на самом пороге, двери приоткрыты, и не досаждавшее мгновение назад волнение скручивает низ живота.  
  
— Перераспределяю, — докладывает Джокер, касается сенсора — и «Нормандия» вплывает в поток, протягивающийся к ней зигзагам молний. Алый свет поля, тревожный, враждебный, незнакомый и чужой, заливает рубку и отражается похожими на маленькие солнца бликами на синей броне Шепард. Она зажмуривается на короткий миг, всем телом чувствуя, как корабль берет разгон и проносится сквозь сотни световых лет одним мигом. Этот пульс знакомо отдается в теле; Шепард открывает глаза и изумленно смотрит в черный коридор прыжка — она ожидала, что что-то пойдет не так, иначе, чем она привыкла, и прохождение через «Омегу-4» будет отличаться от привычных маршрутов не только конечным пунктом.  
  
«Древней меня лишь вечные созданья, и с вечностью пребуду наравне. Входящие, оставьте упованья», — настойчиво стучит в голове. Шепард подается вперед: что там, в самом центре Галактики?  
  
— Приготовиться к торможению, — сообщает СУЗИ. Кейлин задерживает дыхание в предвкушении, и...  
  
— Дерьмо!  
  
Коридор обрывается неожиданно. Яркий оранжевый свет слепит глаза, а «Нормандия» ныряет в усеянное обломками поле. Сотни, тысячи металлических останков медленно дрейфуют в невесомости. «Нормандия», не завершив торможения, стрелой проносится сквозь. Джокер работает быстро: руки пилота порхают над сенсором, что-то вытворяя с системами, «Нормандия» берет вверх по дуге — и страшное скопление разбившихся космических судов остается позади.  
  
Джокер шумно выдыхает и откидывается на спинку кресла:

— Слишком близко.  
  
Красноватые скопления космический пыли облаками плывут за иллюминаторами. Пылающая корона светила пронизывает пространство огненными языками, тянется и закручивается в вихри. У Шепард захватывает дух. Кейлин делает маленький шаг вперед и осматривает покинутое кладбище разбившихся когда-то кораблей. В гуще мертвых механических тел она кажется себе песчинкой. Память услужливо подбрасывает образы, въевшиеся в мозг после контакта с протеанскими маяками: знаки указывали на Илос, но что-то неуловимо схожее роднит вспышки в голове и разворачивающийся перед глазами пейзаж.  
  
И только причудливый цилиндр, потрясающий своими размерами, высится над горой космических трупов.

Если ад существует, то вполне может выглядеть именно так.  
  
— Я обнаружила энергетическую сигнатуру рядом с краем диска аккреции, — вещает из ниоткуда СУЗИ.  
  
Устрашающая конструкция притягивает взгляд Шепард. Значит, вот какая она — база Коллекционеров.  
  
— Нужно подойти ближе. Тихо и осторожно.

«Нормандия» проплывает под торчащими ребрами разрушенного остова, и тени пальцами скользят по блестящему гладкому корпусу. Единственный корабль, который прошел сквозь ретранслятор и не рассыпался в щепки. «Пока», — напоминает себе Шепард, до рези в глазах вглядываясь в колосс. Наивно полагать, что трупы древних кораблей — единственное препятствие, которое их сегодня ожидает. Шепард не нравится эта тишина и обманчивое спокойствие: в аду не может быть так тихо. Она выискивает хоть какие-нибудь признаки возможных угроз — СУЗИ реагирует быстрее:  
  
— Осторожнее, Джефф. У нас гости.  
  
— Кто бы сомневался, — бормочет себе под нос Шепард. Противников, кем бы они ни были, она не видит. Это злит: от нее самой сейчас мало что зависит, и судьбу — свою и экипажа — она вынуждена вручить другим. Капитан ждет, неподвижно застыв за креслом пилота и по привычке пытаясь предугадать удар.

Выстрелы тонкими нитями пронзают пустоту и проходят близко к кораблю — достаточно близко, чтобы забеспокоиться. Рубку встряхивает — пол под ногами Шепард слабо подпрыгивает. 

— Провожу маневры уклонения, — рапортует Джокер, и корабль, повинуясь отданным указаниям, закладывает вираж. Противник — Шепард видит на дисплее сигнатуры и определяет несколько сферических тел — не отстает, следуя за «Нормандией» хвостом. Джокер скалится, щелкает парой тумблеров, и орудия корабля выплевывают светящиеся сине-белые заряды. — Они меня достали. Задай этим ублюдкам жару, СУЗИ!  
  
Ответ прилетает незамедлительно: лучи преследователей лижут обшивку, но «Нормандия» выдерживает удар. Шепард балансирует на дрожащем полу: ее тянет назад, отбрасывая к длинному мосту. Коммандер крепче вцепляется в мягкую кожаную обивку кресла. Жажда действия сжигает ее изнутри; оружие, закрепленное за спиной, кажется нестерпимо горячим, тяжелым и само просится в руки. Джефф как будто оборачивается — на самом деле его взгляд не отрывается от дисплея, следя за малейшими изменениями в обстановке.  
  
— Напрашиваются на еще один раунд? Сейчас устроим!  
  
Кладбище кораблей, совсем недавно бывшее проблемой, превращается в союзника. «Нормандия» лавирует среди обломков, проскакивает между торчащих железных костей в надежде оторваться. Преследователи не сдаются: новый залп вспарывает корпус; Шепард ногами чувствует вибрацию и догадывается, что удар пришелся на хвост. Фрегат штопором взмывает ввысь, лучи режут пространство, норовя вонзиться в обшивку. Шепард теряет ощущение пространства и направления: «Нормандия», повинуясь умелым рукам Джокера, петляет и вертится волчком. Капитану кажется, что они оторвались; на дисплее отражается проекция корабля, и у трюма загорается красная точка.  
  
— Тревога! — объявляет СУЗИ. — Пробит корпус в районе технической палубы.  
  
Шепард не ждет разъяснений, хлопает Джокера по плечу, разворачивается и мчится прочь из рубки.  
  


***

— Твою мать! — выплевывает Шепард. Коммандер уходит в сторону, пропуская луч, вблизи оказавшийся совсем не таким тонким, и прячется за контейнером. Заряд проходит по полу, ударяет в стену и жадно скользит вверх. Обшивка сыпет искрами. — Хватит громить мой корабль!  
  
— Не думаю, что оно поймет тебя, Шепард, — усмехается Гаррус, укрывшись за одним из коробов.  
  
— Его проблемы, — Кейлин дергает плечом, взвешивает в руке «Цикаду», машинально выхваченную еще в лифте. — Метод агрессивных переговоров еще никогда не подводил.  
  
— Боюсь, для успешной аргументации заряды потребуются крупнее.

Шепард выглядывает из-за укрытия. Око плывет под самым потолком, выискивая только что ворвавшуюся в трюм команду. У них осталось в запасе несколько секунд, чтобы решить, как действовать дальше.  
  
— Обойдется, — Кейлин меняет пистолет-пулемет на «Фалангу», бегло проверяет заряды и привстает, готовая двигаться немедленно. — Прикрой меня.  
  
Она вылетает из укрытия стремительно, взмахивает рукой, зажигая на пальцах синеватое пламя. Огонь стекается в шар, танцует на ладони мгновение и срывается в полет. Биотическая сфера клонится к полу, едва не касаясь его, разгоняется и ударом вливается в тело непрошеного гостя, рассыпаясь по его поверхности искрами. Вдогонку летят выплюнутые «Фалангой» заряды — Шепард остервенело жмет на гашетку, разряжая обойму. Око оборачивается, мерзко скрипит, и нить луча вспарывает щиты. Кейлин прыгает за контейнер — стены вздрагивают, когда сфера обрушивается атакой на некрепкий короб.  
  
— Давай! — кричит Шепард, меняя заряд в пистолете.

Что-то оглушительно грохает там, за спиной, откуда-то справа слышно, как ругается Тали. Кейлин сжимает кулак: синие молнии пробегают по перчатке. Короб дергается, толкает коммандера в спину; Око взмывает вверх.  
  
— Уходи оттуда, Шепард!  
  
Она не успевает — Око таранит укрытие, и потерявшая всякую крепость стена рушится под мощным ударом. Воздух безжалостно выбит из легких. Кейлин падает на пол; ее тут же подхватывает и тащит к бреши в корпусе. Пути шар не завершает: выстрел, от которого закладывает уши, заставляет Око выпустить добычу и завертеться волчком. Тали подскакивает мгновенно, хватает Шепард за плечо и тянет в укрытие. Кейлин пытается нащупать оружие и цокает языком — пистолет остался лежать у обломков контейнера. Она выглядывает, оценивает расстояние и тут же подается назад — шар проносится мимо, вылетая в пробитую в корпусе дыру.  
  
— Все?  
  
Шепард едва поднимается на ноги, как корабль содрогается, обещая снова отправить ее на пол. Коммандер хватается за первую попавшуюся опору.  
  
— Я бы не стала расслабляться, — откликается Тали.  
  
«Нормандия» стонет и трясется, продираясь сквозь узкий тоннель. «Должно быть, щиты держатся», — бормочет Тали, и Шепард предпочитает верить ей на слово. Экран, по крайней мере, отделяет их от вакуума.  
  
Но не отделяет от угрозы извне.

— Осторожно!  
  
Шепард и Тали бросаются врассыпную, когда разъяренное Око возвращается в трюм. Сфера шипит, скрипит и скрежещет, разбрасывает вокруг себя губительный свет. «Пора с этим заканчивать», — думает Шепард, оббегая взглядом отсек. Пару нетронутых взрывоопасных баллонов в красно-белую полоску она замечает сразу, прикидывает в уме силу взрыва и...

— Гаррус!  
  
Им хватает жеста, чтобы друг друга понять. Шепард снова заставляет искры побежать по рукам, биотическое поле проглатывает баллон — контейнер, охваченный сиянием, летит прямо в цель. Выстрел взрывает его у самого Ока, и горячая волна прокатывается по трюму, языками цепляя щиты.

И все стихает. Воздух вибрирует, эхом отражая грохот взрыва. Звук собственного дыхания оглушителен.

— Сдохло? — первым нарушает безмолвие Гаррус.

— На этот раз, похоже, насовсем, — подтверждает Тали.

— Не хрен было лезть на мой корабль без приглашения, — Шепард встает и пересекает трюм. То, что осталось от Ока — груду обломков и пыли, рассыпавшихся посреди отсека, — она пододвигает ногой и перешагивает через поваленное оборудование. Оброненный пистолет она находит там же — наклоняется и поднимает.

— «Хватит громить корабль», да? — передразнивает ее турианец. В ответ Шепард усмехается, небрежно заправляет прядь волос за ухо и пожимает плечом. В конце концов, она же все рассчитала. — Приятно, когда ты в хорошем настроении, капитан.

Это не просто констатация — Шепард не приходится прилагать особых усилий, чтобы догадаться: Гаррус не столько поддразнивает ее, сколько осторожно прощупывает, следит за тем, чтобы недавний срыв в каюте не повторился, поддерживает даже сейчас, когда она, в общем-то, в порядке.

— Нам лучше вернуться, — говорит Кейлин вместо каких-либо комментариев. — Это еще не конец.

«Это только начало», — добавляет она про себя, решительно шагая в лифт и сжимая в руке пистолет.  
  


***

— Я что-нибудь пропустила?  
  
Шепард возвращается в рубку почти бегом и замедляет шаг лишь у края моста. Она занимает привычное место справа от кресла Джокера; капитан частенько думает, что стоит у пилота над душой, но лучшего места для обзора ей не найти. Да и Джокер, в общем-то, не против — пожалуй, до тех пор, пока Шепард не пытается раздавать советы по управлению кораблем.  
  
— Ты прям повеселела, коммандер, — ехидно замечает Джокер, не отвлекаясь от сенсоров.

— Разберемся с Коллекционерами — буду улыбаться до ушей и танцевать, — обещает Шепард и кивком указывает на высящийся впереди объект. — База?  
  
— База, — подтверждает Миранда.

Шепард выпрямляется и складывает руки на груди. Черный силуэт конструкции на фоне бушующей короны светила въедается в разум — коммандер думает, что еще долго будет видеть его, закрывая глаза. Это видение, реальное, в отличие от тех, что выжигали в ее голове протеанские маяки, несет в себе столько же угрозы и мощи, и в то же время...

Зрелище, чудовищное по своей сути, напоминает Шепард о том, что она лишь песчинка на пляже, капля в океане. Всего лишь человек — слабый и хрупкий, не защищенный ни крепким панцирем, ни резервной системой органов. Поражающая воображение база Коллекционеров бросает ей вызов.

Губы коммандера дергаются в усмешке. Принято, думает она, буравя взглядом ненавистный силуэт. Всего лишь база, всего лишь рабы Жнецов, больше похожие на механизм, нежели на расу, способную мыслить, чувствовать и осознавать себя. Инструмент, как и она сама, ни больше, ни меньше.

— Найди место, где мы сумеем незаметно приземлиться.

Джокер медлит какую-то долю секунды, изучает дисплей и выдает:  
  
— Слишком поздно. Похоже, они отправили нам навстречу старого друга.  
  
Он выплывает из базы, и тень дока медленно выпускает корабль Коллекционеров из своих объятий. Огромный, похожий на толстый обломок трубы, покрытый наростами и увенчанный кольцами да острыми шпилями — корабль движется почти величественно, плывет среди ярко-красных облаков космической пыли. Если существует ад, то должны существовать и демоны.   
  
Шепард безотчетно ждала этой встречи.  
  
Главное орудие корабля собирает свет и выстреливает. Два года назад луч застал «Нормандию» врасплох и достиг цели, но сегодня этого не повторится.

— Пора показать наши новые зубы — у меня накопился длинный список причин пустить их в дело. Главное орудие к бою.

Она видит ответный залп — видит бело-голубую стрелу, рассекающую пыль, облака и красно-рыжий свет, видит, как заряд вспарывает корпус устрашающего судна, ставшего причиной ее гибели, и подается вперед.  
  
— Как вам это, сучьи дети? — восклицает Джокер, взмахнув руками.

— Возьми ближе и добей.

«За первую „Нормандию“, — добавляет Шепард про себя. — За тех, кто ее не покинул». Корабль Коллекционеров больше не кажется неуязвимым кошмаром, надвигающимся неотвратимо и уничтожающим все на своем пути. «Нормандия» набирает скорость, уходя от нового вражеского луча, обходит по дуге — Джокер ударяет кулаком по панели:  
  
— Врежь им как следует, девочка!

Взрыв рвет корабль Коллекционеров, выпускает вихри огня. Громадина, наводившая ужас на Горизонт, гибнет, не выдержав второго залпа. Этой маленькой, мимолетной победе Шепард не успевает порадоваться: волна толкает «Нормандию» и подхватывает потоком, фрегат теряет управление и стремительно сближается с базой. Позади кричит Миранда. «Посадка не будет мягкой», — успевает подумать Шепард, а потом мощный удар сотрясает рубку, не оставляя ни одного шанса удержаться на ногах.


	3. Ближе на шаг

Боль раскалывает голову и набатом стучит в висках. Шепард пытается сесть — перед глазами пляшут разноцветные круги, а рубка видится погруженной в темноту. Коммандер ощупывает лоб и морщится — определенно, будут шишка и багровый синяк. Она терпеливо ждет, пока головокружение отхлынет. «Веселенькое приземление», — думает Шепард, сжимая пальцами переносицу.

— Все целы? — подает голос Кейлин, когда звон в ушах хоть немного утихает. Позади поднимается на ноги Миранда. — Джокер?

— Я, кажется, сломал ребро, — кряхтит пилот, пытаясь сесть. — Нет, — добавляет он после короткой паузы, скорчив страдальческую мину. — Все ребра.

Шепард надеется, что пол не уйдет из-под ног в самый неподходящий момент. Затылок отдает тупой болью, но в остальном она чувствует себя вполне сносно. По крайней мере, отмечает Шепард про себя, получить сотрясение аккурат перед высадкой было бы чертовски некстати. Она осматривает рубку: сенсоры мигают и искрят, а за смотровым стеклом не видно ни зги. Светодиоды, вмонтированные в пол, едва горят — что ж, их света по крайней мере хватает, чтобы как-то ориентироваться в темноте.

— Большинство основных систем при аварии испытало перегрузку, — докладывает СУЗИ. — Потребуется время на их восстановление.  
  
— Мы все знали, что это может оказаться путешествием в один конец, — вздыхает Миранда.  
  
Шепард бросает на Лоусон быстрый взгляд: да, разумеется, но она предпочла бы не говорить об этом. Отряд знает, что должен сделать — черт с ним, сама Кейлин знает, что должна сделать, и готова приложить к этому все усилия, но заранее пророчить исход? Это не суеверие; надежда вернуться подчас дает силы совершить невозможное.  
  
Выжить, в том числе.  
  
— Я собираюсь еще вернуть похищенных колонистов домой, если мы их найдем, — заявляет Шепард. — Как скоро Коллекционеры смогут обнаружить корабль?

— Я не вижу следов внутренней охранной сети, — сообщает СУЗИ. — Возможно, Коллекционеры вообще не предполагали, что кто-то сюда доберется.  
  
— Возможно, — кивает Кейлин и обращается к Миранде: — Собери всех в зале совещаний. Пора показать Коллекционерам, что они ошиблись с выбором жертвы.  
  


***

Проверить начищенные до блеска пушки и системы костюма — обычная процедура перед высадкой. Тяжесть оружия тянет спину, вселяя приятное чувство уверенности. Последней на место ложится «Цикада»: Шепард закрепляет пистолет-пулемет у бедра — не то оружие, на которое она обычно полагается, но ведь никто не знает, что их ждет в самом сердце ада, куда они спускаются по собственной воле. Кейлин поправляет визор. Уже добравшись сюда, команда сделала невозможное; значит, все остальное им тоже по плечу.  
  
В зал совещаний она входит последней, и ее шаг тверд. В нем нет ни волнения, ни ярости — только уверенная, спокойная решимость. Шепард оглядывает команду: сегодня на ее стороне лучшие из лучших, не побоявшиеся броситься в пекло без надежды на возвращение.   
  
— Никто не знал, с чем придется столкнуться после прохождения через ретранслятор, — начинает Шепард, опуская руки на столешницу. — Поэтому действовать будем исходя из сложившейся ситуации. Наша первостепенная задача — выработать план, как уничтожить станцию и остановить Коллекционеров. СУЗИ, давай снимки.  
  
Пространство над стеклянной серединой стола вздрагивает, и в воздух проецируется голограмма базы. Шепард рассматривает светящиеся линии, выискивая подсказку.  
  
— Можно перегрузить их основные системы, проникнув вот здесь, — предлагает СУЗИ, и отметка высвечивается на трехмерной карте.  
  
Джейкоб активирует инструметрон, и на голограмме высвечивается энергосеть базы.

— Нужно проникнуть в самое сердце здания, миновав скопление энергии, — говорит он.  
  
— Главный зал, — резюмирует Шепард, постукивая пальцами по столу. — Если похищенные выжили, то наверняка находится там.  
  
— Похоже, что есть два пути, — Джейкоб вводит данные через инструметрон, и карта вспыхивает новыми отметками. — Мы можем разделиться, чтобы выбить Коллекционеров из равновесия, а потом встретиться в главном зале.  
  
— Нет, — возражает Миранда и указывает на не отмеченные переборки. — Оба пути блокированы. Их можно миновать только если кто-то откроет двери изнутри.  
  
Задачка, думает Шепард, но недостаточно сложная, чтобы их остановить.  
  
— Это же не крепость, в конце концов, — говорит она, пожав плечами. Кейлин подается вперед. — Можно отправить кого-то через вентиляционный канал. Кого-то, кто сможет отключить охранную систему, — Кейлин задумывается не более чем на долю секунды. — Займись этим, Тали.  
  
Кварианка кивает.  
  
— Я не подведу, Шепард.

— Остальные, — продолжает Кейлин, — разделятся на два отряда. Ударим по Коллекционерам сразу с двух сторон. Это отвлечет их от того, что будет делать Тали.  
  
— Я возглавлю второй отряд, — заявляет Миранда. — Встретим вас по ту...  
  
— Не так быстро! — перебивает Джек. — Твоих приказов никто не станет слушать.

— Это не соревнование в популярности! — Миранда раздраженно взмахивает рукой. — Речь идет о жизни и смерти. Шепард, — она оборачивается к капитану. — Вам нужен кто-то, обладающий опытом.

Шепард потирает лоб — она уже успела соскучиться по стычкам. Она знает, кто ей нужен, знает, кому доверить вторую группу, чтобы не беспокоиться об успехе операции. На Миранду она не смотрит — смотрит на Гарруса.

— Второй отряд твой, — объявляет коммандер, не отводя взгляда. Гаррус кивает молча — Кейлин отворачивается нехотя, прикусывая губу. У нее нет сомнений насчет принятого решения, но что-то едва уловимо беспокоит, дрожит в груди. Она отмахивается — мысленно — и обращается к команде, ожидающей последних указаний: — Я не знаю, что нас там ждет, и врать не стану: будет непросто, — она отступает на шаг от стола. — Мы добрались сюда без потерь, но нет никаких гарантий, что так будет продолжаться. Мы не знаем, скольких похитили Коллекционеры: сотни, тысячи, сотни тысяч — но это неважно. Важно вот что: больше они не похитят никого, — последнее слово она произносит по слогам, ударив кулаком в ладонь. — Это причина, по которой мы здесь. Это задача, с которой мы должны справиться. Они превратили жизнь многих людей в кошмар? — мы обрушимся на них настоящим адом. Вернем людей домой!  
  


***

— Ты уверена?  
  
Шепард придерживает шаг у шлюза и оборачивается через плечо.  
  
— Как никогда.  
  
Гаррус усмехается невесело. Кейлин озаряет догадкой: вот откуда эта смутная тревога. Сколько сомнений у них обоих, сколько вопросов, которые стоило бы оставить за спиной. Друг без друга не справиться.

— Один отряд я уже потерял, — с горькой иронией замечает турианец. — Не самый приятный опыт, чтобы повторять.  
  
Кейлин сдерживает вздох, разворачивается, и ее ладонь ложится на шею Вакариана. Она привстает на цыпочки, тянет, заставляя склонить голову, и утыкается носом в шрам на пластине. Ее теплое дыхание и ошеломляющая близость уводят землю из-под ног. Гаррус не смеет пошевелиться: ни вдохнуть, ни коснуться ее талии. Это не объятие и не поцелуй, не утешение и не обещание — что-то иное, что-то, заставляющее чувствовать: они прыгают в пекло вместе. Неважно, что было вчера, и неважно, что будет завтра — сегодня они могут все.

Он хотел бы быть в этом бою за ее спиной, но знает, что нужен ей во главе второго отряда. Это путь, который нужно пройти: ему — снова взять на себя ответственность за группу, ей — справиться, когда верный напарник не стоит за плечом. Шепард знает, что сможет — ну, разве что, выйдет не так стильно.

— Ты мой... — выдыхает Шепард, и мурашки бегут по напряженной шее. Кейлин торопливо облизывает губы и выдерживает паузу достаточно долгую, чтобы ее не заметить, — ...напарник, и я ни в кого не верю так, как в тебя, — она разжимает пальцы и делает шаг назад. Воздух шлюза кажется Гаррусу нестерпимо холодным. Шепард вкладывает в его руки шлем и кивком указывает на выход. — Иди, — говорит она негромко, прокашливается и повторяет тем самым тоном, которым раздает приказы: — Иди!  
  
Гаррус салютует и спешно спускается к базе.

Кейлин не смотрит ему вслед.


	4. Один путь - вперед

Путь ведет вниз, и свет ослепительного диска бьет в спину. Длинные тени Шепард и ее спутников тянутся вперед, туда, куда они все устремятся через мгновение. Второй отряд скрывается из виду — коммандер не позволяет себе даже взгляда, загадывая не прощаться. То, что случилось у шлюза — не прощание, и когда все закончится... Она снимает со спины пистолет и пытается не загадывать, как и когда все закончится. У нее есть цель, и она не уйдет отсюда, пока работа не будет сделана.

— Я в вентиляционной шахте, Шепард, — докладывает Тали, едва провал прохода проглатывает маленький отряд. Мрачные своды смыкаются над головой. — Здесь жарко, но чисто, насколько я могу судить.  
  
— Принято. Вторая группа, вы на месте?

— Так точно, — незамедлительно откликается Гаррус. — Мы на месте. Встретимся по ту сторону двери.

Переходы базы похожи на фантасмагорический сон. Пласты металла, смешанные, сплетенные, въевшиеся в то, что Шепард хотела бы назвать землей: бурая выцветшая порода, похожая на крепкий песчаник. Или на крепкие наросты на теле Коллекционеров, повторяющиеся и в том, как выглядит их оружие, и в очертании их кораблей. Слабые источники света напоминают коконы; нет, думает Шепард, это и есть коконы — неправильные, неестественные. Есть ли в них что-то, или же отвратительный оранжевый свет — единственная причина их существования, узнавать Кейлин не хочет.  
  
После прогулки по кораблю база кажется смутно знакомой. Волна отвращения все так же поднимается вверх, холодным комом оседая в животе, но ореол загадочности развеян, будто пыль по ветру. Когда коридор обрывается, перетекая в широкий открытый переход, хаотично перечеркнутый годящимися для укрытия линиями возвышений, Шепард фурией бросается в бой.  
  
Ад не страшен, когда известен.  
  
— Огонь по нам ведут нешуточный, — рапортует Вакариан, пока коммандер палит по летящей цели, — но мы продвигаемся.

— Тейн! — командует она. 

Винтовка бесшумно выпускает заряд, и дрон Коллекционеров плашмя падает оземь. Короткая заминка в рядах противника позволяет рвануть вперед; Кейлин пользуется шансом, отправив шар в Коллекционера, высунувшегося из укрытия и открывшего по ней огонь. Прийти в себя он не успевает: эффект деформации едва рассеивается, когда Шепард оказывается рядом, и выстрел в упор из «Фаланги» сносит бедолаге полчерепа. Щит экранирует брызнувшую кровь; капитан отворачивается инстинктивно, упирается рукой в возникшую на пути преграду и легко забирается вверх. Пересеченная площадка оканчивается аркой и вновь превращается в коридор; что ж, думает Кейлин, это лучше, чем открытое пространство.  
  
Шепард видит Тали, бегущую по параллельной коридору вентиляционной трубе, и из передатчика тут же слышится:  
  
— Я застряла. Что-то перегораживает трубу. Какие-то створки.

«Клапан», — угадывает Шепард. Зеленый многоугольник светится ровно в том месте, над которым стоит Тали. Коммандер ускоряет шаг — странный пол скользит под ногами. По центру панели она бьет локтем и пролетает дальше по коридору.

— Створки открыты, — докладывает Тали. — Иду вперед.  
  
Коридор сворачивает, вынуждая притормозить — было бы некстати вылететь прямо под огонь. Кейлин прижимается спиной к стене, делает знак товарищам, следующим за ней, и выглядывает. Трое, нет, четверо. Одного из Коллекционеров окутывает сияние, он раскидывает руки и поднимается в воздух. Голос Предвестника гулким эхом отдается от стен. Коммандер отдает приказ: три биотических шара описывают дуги друг за другом, сливаются в один заряд и сотрясают наполняющееся мощью тело, превращая его в пепел. Об остальных позаботятся заряды.  
  
— Здесь еще один, — говорит Шепард, когда коридор оказывается зачищен. Она останавливается у панели, бегло оглядывает трубу, выискивая напарницу, и касается зеленого центра.

— Отлично, — отзывается кварианка. — Двигаюсь дальше.

Коридор петляет и тянется. С одной стороны — прозрачная труба, стянутая ребрами металлических колец, и Тали, с другой — уходящие под высокий потолок колонны и Коллекционеры, не желающие отступать. Каждый поворот приходится отбивать: Шепард вжимается в стену, укрываясь от выстрелов, и перезаряжает пистолет, считая заряды. Есть только один путь — вперед.  
  
— Мы неплохо продвигаемся, — докладывает Гаррус. Коммандер выглядывает из укрытия, целится и стреляет. — Встретимся в условленном месте.  
  
— Еще одна такая штука впереди! — врывается на канал Тали, заглушая слова турианца. — Снова нужна твоя помощь.  
  
Линии переборок, пересекающие дорогу, обрыв справа и тянущиеся вверх широкие заслонки. Зеленые многоугольники — маячки; Шепард, двигаясь по базе, выискивает каждый новый и, дождавшись, когда шквальный огонь противника поутихнет, мчится к клапану со всех ног, полагаясь на прикрытие Миранды и Тейна. В узком коридоре нет места для маневра, а вентиляционная шахта требует двигаться вперед без остановки: постоянно поднимающаяся температура — полдела; Коллекционеры тоже следят за перемещениями Тали. Первоочередная задача: не дать ей помешать. Кейлин не успевает переводить дыхание: бег сменяется пальбой, биотический свет то и дело охватывает ладонь, щиты истончаются под ударами, а по мышцам льется знакомое напряжение. Шепард обращается стрелой, бьет в цель и стремится вперед. Нет такой преграды, которую бы она не взяла.  
  
Предвестник не остановит ее, сколько бы раз не сменил тело. Шепард швыряет плотный сгусток биотики в воспарившую, покрывшуюся сияющими трещинами фигуру, и Коллекционера сбрасывает в пропасть, над которой висит переход.

— Мы на месте, — докладывает Гаррус. — Ждем, когда откроются двери.

Визг излучателя закладывает уши. Шепард отвечает огнем на огонь, не выпуская «Фалангу» из рук. Торопливо осматривается: один переключатель совсем близко, буквально в нескольких шагах, второй — на дальнем конце платформы. Такого она еще не видела: зеленый многоугольник в окружении красных.  
  
— Скоро должен быть конец, — сообщает Тали.  
  
— Вижу последний, — отвечает Шепард, подлетая к ближнему. — Держись!  
  
— Подкрепление на подходе! — кричит Миранда. Кейлин поднимает голову: Коллекционеры роем слетаются на платформу, берут маленькую группу в кольцо. Еще немного — и их отрежут не только от моста, рядом с которым мигает панель последнего клапана, но и от коридора, оставшегося за спиной.  
  
А потом оборона даст трещину, рано или поздно.  
  
— За мной! — командует Шепард. Единственный шанс — прорваться сейчас, пока обстрел еще недостаточно плотный, чтобы их прижать. Пролет короткий: если бы не наседающие Коллекционеры, она преодолела бы его за полминуты. Сейчас приходится лавировать, прятаться, когда тревожно гудит генератор щитов. Миранда и Тейн идут след в след; они бьют биотикой одновременно, и заминки оказывается достаточно, чтобы Шепард смогла оказаться у консоли. Инструметрон подключается за одно касание. — Пошли! — кричит Кейлин, толкая высящуюся впереди дверь. Напарники становятся рядом — здесь они как на ладони, и остается лишь рассчитывать на то, что Тали справится с системой быстро — быстрее, чем их успеют изрешетить. — Мы на позиции! Эту дверь нужно открыть. Сейчас же!  
  
Плотные створки надежно блокируют звуки, не давая ни малейшего преставления, что происходит за ними. Пальцы впиваются в рукоять пистолета — Шепард едва успевает сменять термозаряды и теряет им счет. Выстрел распускает вспышку над плечом, и уши накрывает болезненным звоном. Оглушенная Шепард теряет равновесие, Тейн подхватывает ее под руку, удерживая от падения, и подталкивает к разъезжающимся створкам. Шепард трясет головой. Кто-то поддерживает ее осторожно, тянет в сторону; коммандер крепко жмурится, а когда открывает глаза, картинка яснеет.  
  
— Огонь на подавление! — командует Гаррус. Отряд с пушками наготове прикрывает образовавшийся проход. — Не пропускать никого через эту дверь!  
  
Кейлин хочется подскочить, встать плечом к плечу, но Касуми держит ее в стороне, да и сама Шепард понимает — больше помех, чем пользы, от такой помощи. Звон в ушах утихает, прекратив терзать барабанные перепонки, зрение наконец удается сфокусировать.  
  
Створки схлопываются, накрепко отрезая отряд от преследователей. Тали поднимается с колен и отряхивается. Гаррус опускает винтовку.  
  
— Хорошая работа, — говорит Шепард.

— Ты цела? — спрашивает Гаррус. Короткая передышка не только дает перевести дух; постоянное волнение, старательно забиваемое подальше и игнорируемое в бою, дает о себе знать. 

— Да, — Кейлин кивает и массирует висок. — Меня немного... Да, — она отмахивается, дергает плечами и отходит от Касуми. Зарядов в «Фаланге» осталось всего ничего. Шепард щелкает языком и крепит пистолет к бедру — нет никакой гарантии, что на базе обнаружатся термозаряды подходящего типа. Место пистолета занимает штурмовая винтовка. Кейлин морщится от тяжести.

— Шепард, — негромко зовет Миранда. — Это нужно видеть.  
  


***

«Улей» — первое, что приходит в голову, когда Шепард оглядывает главный зал. Многоугольные соты в громадных вертикальных конструкциях светятся уже набившим оскомину оранжевым светом, уходят высоко вверх и теряются в сероватом тумане у кажущегося бесконечным потолка. Нижнего предела тоже не видно — где-то там скапливается густая, непроницаемая темнота. Шепард почти слышит, как ворочается, шуршит и по-шакальи хихикает смерть, кольцами свивающаяся в этом мраке. Она поднимает голову и смотрит вверх, на переплетения труб. Гибкая система коммуникаций тянется над пустотой, насколько хватает глаз. Коммандер складывает руки на груди. Они добрались до самого сердца базы — и Кейлин пронзает осознанием, насколько это слово точно характеризует местность. «База». Место, где существуют Коллекционеры, трудящиеся над своей единственной задачей. Существуют, не живут. Невозможно жить в переплетении металла и сухой неизвестной породы, похожей на песчаник. База — не больше, чем механизм: все эти переборки, провисшие линии труб и платформы, летающие под ними. Коллекционеры — такие же детали, винтики, исполняющие свою функцию — и только.  
  
Как и говорил Мордин.  
  
Шепард задается вопросом, так ли велико ее отличие от послушных марионеток Жнецов? Призрак вернул ее к жизни, дал ей цель, и едва ли не каждый считает своей обязанностью напомнить о долге: перед «Цербером»? перед человечеством? Собственная воля ведет ее вперед, забрасывает туда, куда ни один человек в здравом уме носа не сунет, но так ли велика разница, если в конечном счете их ждет один итог?  
  
Выполнить миссию любой ценой, сыграть роль, отведенную кем-то свыше, низвести себя до инструмента, сосредоточенно исполняющего долг, лишь бы ничто не отвлекало от цели?  
  
Миранда идет по платформе и останавливается у капсулы, закрытой желтоватой пластиной. Сквозь покрытый испариной материал смутно угадываются контуры человеческого тела.

— Кажется, кто-то из пропавших колонистов, — говорит Лоусон, вглядываясь внутрь.  
  
Шепард отрывает взгляд от системы труб, приближается и проводит рукой по запотевшей прозрачной материи. Пар, клубящийся у капсулы, дрожит у руки. Женщина за стеклом, похоже, без сознания — Шепард рассматривает ее лицо, пытаясь обнаружить хоть один признак того, что колонистка жива.  
  
— Там еще, — Джейкоб, пройдя вперед, указывает направление рукой. Шепард бросает короткий взгляд на ряд выстроившихся капсул. «Гробов», — поправляет она, и между бровями залегает глубокая складка. Она вновь поворачивается к женщине, погруженной в небытие.  
  
И волна озноба прокатывается по телу.  
  
— Она все еще жива! — выдыхает коммандер.

Женщина, будто ощутив чужое присутствие с внешней стороны, распахивает глаза. Темно-бордовые следы выступают на ее лице, она в панике мечется по замкнутому пространству капсулы, бьет руками в преграду, надеясь выбраться. Шепард повинуется импульсу: хватается за стекло, надеясь нащупать какую-нибудь выемку, кнопку, рычаг — что-нибудь, что позволит отодрать крышку от корпуса. Не поддается — пальцы скользят по усеянной каплями конденсата гладкой поверхности. Крик отдается гулким, жутким эхом и застывает в ушах, заставляя сердце болезненно сжиматься и падать куда-то вниз.

— Нет, нет, нет, — бормочет Кейлин, видя, как молодая, красивая женщина превращается в кровавое месиво. — Нет! — кулак с силой впечатывается в трижды проклятое стекло. — Вытащите их оттуда! — рявкает Шепард, обернувшись к команде.  
  
Они действуют так быстро, как только могут. Тали колотит по стеклу дробовиком — крышка поддается, рассыпается обломками, и безвольное тело, постояв мгновение, падает на пол. Джейкобу удается раскрыть створки, не повредив корпус — спрятанная за ними Келли падает в его руки. Миранда сосредоточенно исследует следующую капсулу, нажимает на пластину особым образом — та выплевывает облако пара, распахивается — и подоспевшая Шепард ловит доктора Чаквас.  
  
— Шепард? — бормочет доктор, приходя в сознание. — Вы... вы пришли за нами?  
  
Кейлин поддерживает нестойко стоящую на ногах женщину.

— Капитан не должен бросать команду, — Шепард качает головой и оглядывается на светящиеся соты за спиной. Сколько здесь было таких капсул? Скольких они потеряли?  
  
— Колонистов... — говорит Чаквас и запинается. Доктор опускает голову, борясь с потрясением. — Их переработали. Стаи мелких роботов растворили их тела. Осталась только серая жижа, и ее... ее закачали в эти трубы.  
  
«Зачем?» — хочет спросить Шепард, глядя на переплетения каналов над головой, но у нее не поворачивается язык. Какая, по большому счету, разница? Какую бы цель ни преследовали Коллекционеры — это нужно остановить. Тысячи людей, думающих, чувствующих, живущих — в отличие от опустошающих колонии тварей — погибли. Какая цель может это оправдать? Если ради победы противника нужно понять — она не хочет такого понимания.  
  
— Как бы то ни было, — вздыхает Чаквас. — Я рада, что вы добрались сюда быстрее, чем это случилось с нами.  
  
Маленькая победа, думает Шепард. Недостаточная, чтобы компенсировать тысячи смертей, но и это — не ноль.

— У нас еще много работы, — замечает Миранда. — Пока что мы неплохо справляемся. Будем надеяться, что и на завершение сил хватит.

Шепард касается передатчика и вызывает «Нормандию» на связь. Можно стоять здесь и говорить, а можно начать действовать — и положить уже этому кошмару конец.

— Джокер? Можешь дать расклад по нашей позиции?

С корабля отвечают сразу.  
  
— Так точно, капитан. Трубы ведут в рубку управления прямо под вами. Путь преграждает защитный шлюз, но есть еще одна камера, идущая параллельно с вашей.  
  
— Не рекомендую, — вклинивается СУЗИ. — Тепловое излучение говорит о том, что камера переполнена ищейками. Контрмеры Мордина не помогут против такого количества.  
  
— Надо что-то придумать, — Кейлин пожимает плечами и осматривается. Она подходит к краю платформы, упирается руками в заграждение и ищет любой крючок, за который можно зацепиться, любую идею. — Что насчет биотики? Мы можем создать биополе, чтобы защититься от них?  
  
— Да, вполне возможно, — мягко кивает Самара. — Всех я защитить не смогу, но небольшая группа, где все держатся ближе друг к другу, может пройти.  
  
Шепард размышляет недолго. Теоретически, выполнить эту задачу может любой биотик, даже она сама, но ни у кого нет такого опыта.  
  
— Попробуем прорваться через рой ищеек, — соглашается Кейлин. — Гаррус поведет отвлекающий отряд через главный вход. Мы откроем двери с другой стороны и встретимся там.

В этот раз ничего не дергает за ребрами, не заставляет хмуриться, выискивая причину тревог. «Встретимся там, — взглядом повторяет Шепард и добавляет также не произнося ни слова: — Береги себя». Ему хочется ответить, коснуться локтя, переплести пальцы...  
  
— Я отвлеку защитников, а вы проскользнете, — говорит он вместо этого.  
  
— Остался еще один вопрос, — Шепард зачесывает волосы рукой. — Джокер, сможешь подхватить экипаж?  
  
— Мы реактивировали достаточно систем, — слышится с того конца канала. — Но вам придется вернуться.  
  
Не пойдет, думает Шепард. Они не могут сворачивать назад на половине пути.  
  
— Мордин вернется с людьми, — решает коммандер.  
  
— Нужны координаты места посадки, — ученый кивает и выходит на связь. Встретимся там. Шепард, — не отрываясь от инструметрона, бегло говорит он. — Один совет. Вероятность того, что ищейки способны обнаруживать синтетические формы жизни, близка к нулю.  
  
Она кивает.  
  
— Поняла. Задание есть у каждого из нас. Выдвигаемся!


	5. Рой

Биотический щит переливается и дрожит, рябь плывет по поверхности, и Шепард то и дело поглядывает на Самару. Азари ведет их уверенно: сияние окутывает ее руки до самых плеч, и эта мощь внушает невольный трепет. Шепард вскидывает тяжелую винтовку на плечо: последние заряды «Фаланги» ушли на Предвестника, зависшего прямо над проходом несколько секунд назад; зато, думает коммандер, он так и не успел создать им проблем.  
  
Передатчик шипит и трещит, и обрывки доклада тонут в потоке белого шума. Руки у капитана холодеют: канал — единственная нить, связывающая их со второй группой, единственная возможность знать, что у них все в порядке. «Чушь, — отрезает Кейлин, поджимая губы. — У них и так все в порядке. Наличие связи — не гарант безопасности».  
  
Легче не становится: напротив, сердце колотится в груди, будто Шепард только что бежала марафон. Каждый рапорт был похож на анестетик, только вот глушил не боль, а нервное напряжение, в котором Шепард не призналась бы даже самой себе. Было достаточно слышать голос Гарруса, чтобы знать: с ним не случилось ничего страшнее царапины. Тишина и помехи становятся ее злейшими врагами. Отрезанная от возможности знать, что происходит со вторым отрядом, Кейлин кажется себе потерянной и бредущей в темноте, а беспокойные мысли бьются в голове таким же роем, как и тот, что жужжит над куполом.  
  
Легион сообщает о показавшемся подкреплении, и все начинается снова.  
  
Силы противника сосредотачиваются на ярус ниже — Шепард, прижимаясь спиной к колонне, думает, что хоть в чем-то окружение сыграло им на руку. Со своего места она видит Коллекционеров как на ладони, а укрытия, занятые ими, прекрасно простреливаются. Небольшое везение. Штурмовая винтовка захлебывается залпами и бьет в плечо отдачей, ее тяжесть наливает руки усталостью; Шепард, упирая замолчавшее оружие в пол, швыряет вниз биотический шар и меняет заряд.  
  
Молчание передатчика сменяется треском и скрипом. Коммандер морщится. «Давай же!» — требует она про себя, рьяно вслушиваясь в механические помехи и силясь вытянуть хоть какую-то ноту голоса, но — тщетно. Сердце подпрыгивает к горлу; весь гремучий коктейль, сжигающий изнутри, Шепард отправляет вперед ударной волной, сбрасывая показавшихся впереди хасков в пропасть.

Тишину в наушнике сменяет раскатистый голос Предвестника, заполняющий пространство. Кейлин даже не уверена, в действительности ли она слышит его, или же он звучит прямо в голове, похожий на назойливое жужжание слепней. Не слушать — шар деформации заставляет умолкнуть лучше любого кляпа, но Кейлин уже знает: ненадолго. Предвестник меняет тела на раз, но рано или поздно не останется ни одного Коллекционера, готового впустить в себя разум Жнеца.  
  
Шепард не оставит никого. Зарядов ей хватит на каждого.  
  
Хаски и отродья врываются под купол — остается лишь снимать их раньше, чем они окажутся в смертельно опасной близости. От одного Шепард уходит, нырнув под замахнувшуюся руку, второго пропускает вперед, наподдав в спину ногой для ускорения и только потом выпуская заряд. Третий обрушивается на нее справа, мерзко визжит и опрокидывает на спину, протягивая когти к лицу. Винтовка, выбитая из рук, летит в сторону — Шепард тянется за ней, пытаясь высвободиться, пробует поймать приклад — оружие ускользает от пальцев и вылетает за предел барьера. Когти хаска оставляют рваную царапину на щеке — коммандер отвечает яростным рыком и выпускает из пальцев биотический заряд в упор.  
  
— Капитан! — окликает Миранда.  
  
Винтовка волнует Шепард больше собственного самочувствия. Она находит ее мгновенно — оружие откатило в сторону от края щита. Кейлин видит, что силы Самары, начавшей этот путь твердым шагом, испаряются едва ли не на глазах, и если они попробуют вернуться хотя бы на шаг, рой поглотит их всех. Решение принято мгновенно: ударив мчащегося к Миранде хаска деформацией, Шепард круто разворачивается и бежит назад. Край барьера обрушивается на нее водопадом, по телу проходит слабый электрический разряд — то же ощущение покалывания. Миранда кричит ей вслед; Шепард слишком занята роем, чтобы вслушиваться. Под тысячами ударов щит истончается и обретает дыры. Кейлин подлетает к винтовке, готовая в любой момент закрыться от атаки биотическим барьером, протягивает руку...  
  
Удар ноги отправляет «Мотыгу» в пропасть. Покрытый алыми трещинами Коллекционер возвышается над ней, и голос Предвестника эхом отдается в голове.  
  
Его сбивает мощным биотическим ударом. Кейлин встряхивает головой, сбрасывая секундное замешательство, и активирует барьер. Ее тут же подхватывает пришедший на выручку Легион и тащит обратно под купол.  
  
— Какого черта вы творите, Шепард?! — набрасывается на нее Миранда, отправив в небытие последнего хаска. — Это было опрометчиво и... и глупо!

— Мой корабль, моя команда и моя пушка, — в тон ей отвечает Кейлин, — три вещи, с которыми я предпочитаю не расставаться. Нужно двигаться дальше, у нас мало времени.

— Это все, что вы можете сказать? Вы чуть не поставили всю операцию под удар!  
  
— Я буду рада выслушать твои претензии, когда мы выберемся отсюда, — отрезает Шепард, вытаскивая «Цикаду» из кобуры. Последнее оружие, которое она хотела бы пустить в дело. — Не раньше. Выдвигаемся.  
  
Силы Самары тают, будто кубик льда, оставленный на солнце. Азари едва держится на ногах, но барьер все так же надежен и крепок. Каждый шаг приближает их ко входу, и чем быстрее они окажутся там... Самара почти переходит на бег. Сила духа ведет ее до конца, не позволяя проявить слабину. Остается лишь перебраться через линию заграждений.  
  
— Они наступают, Шепард! — кричит Миранда.

Сияние на руках Самары вспыхивает ярче, азари выдыхает — и поток биотического огня хлещет назад, сметая все на своем пути.  
  


***

  
— ...ты слышишь? Давай, Шепард! Где ты?  
  
В груди ухает, подскакивает и едва не вырывается из ребер. Не передохнуть, не перевести дыхание: взбудораженный последним переходом пульс срывается в галоп, едва расступается пелена вынужденного радиомолчания.  
  
— Слышу тебя, — голос звучит нетвердо вопреки всем стараниям Шепард. — Что у вас?  
  
— Нас прижали у двери. Мы под плотным огнем.  
  
«Дерьмо!» — ругается Шепард сквозь стиснутые зубы и торопится к двери с «Цикадой» на изготовку. Она кивком указывает Самаре на контрольную панель — азари бросается к терминалу. Шепард не дает дрожи обратить руки в неспособное совладать с оружием желе. Створки разъезжаются, вливая в доселе безмолвную камеру шум пальбы. Шепард вливается в этот шум: Легион и Миранда становятся рядом, прикрывая отступающую команду. Отряд двигается быстро; Гаррус покидает плавящийся от жара выстрелов коридор последним, и Шепард командует:  
  
— Запечатывай!

Хлопок выстрела кажется ей обманчиво приглушенным, нарочито нереалистичным. Что-то обрывается внутри, как если бы зацепило ее саму. Виски сжимает идиотским отупением, тело реагирует быстрее разума — ноги сами несут ее к Гаррусу, руки, обратившиеся-таки этим самым слабым, противным желе, протягиваются к броне. Гаррус отнимает ладонь от бока. «Ничего, — тупо бьется в голове, и Шепард судорожно выдыхает. — Цел». От Гарруса не укрывается, как встревоженно темнеют ее глаза; Шепард отворачивается, по привычке хлопает по плечу — гораздо слабее, чем могла бы — и отходит. Удержать бы ее, привлечь к себе хотя бы на миг, прежде чем ад вновь сомнется над головами.

Кейлин связывается с Джокером — пульс все еще прибоем шумит в ушах, но голос снова слушается, а легкие не обжигает каждым вдохом. Еще хорошие вести — экипаж добрался до корабля без потерь. Шепард взглядом изучает платформы и путь, который предстоит совершить. Все идет даже лучше, чем она могла предположить, и все же расслабляться не время.  
  
— Капитан? — зовет Джокер. — Похоже, у вас проблема. Прямо за дверью полно жаждущих ворваться внутрь врагов.  
  
Шепард забирается на платформу. Значит, времени у них почти не осталось.

— Арьергард встанет здесь обороной и не даст Коллекционерам застать нас врасплох. Тали и Тейн пойдут со мной.

Капитан отворачивается, чтобы не ощущать на себе взгляд Гарруса. Путь, который был начат, будет пройден до конца. Любое решение будет одинаково нерациональным: Шепард не хочет тащить Гарруса в сердце ада ровно настолько же, насколько ей необходимо стоять с ним плечом к плечу у самого края, за которым темнота и ворочающаяся у ног смерть. Шепард выбирает меньшее из зол: если у нее что-то пойдет не так, команда сможет уйти на «Нормандию» и выжить. А она сама...  
  
Сама она как-нибудь справится. Не впервой.   
  
— Хотите сказать что-нибудь? — спрашивает Миранда.  
  
— Слишком много болтовни, — Шепард качает головой. — Делайте то, что должны.

Она загадывает не прощаться с оставшейся у дверей командой — так проще считать, что Вселенная еще предоставит другой шанс для прощаний. Не время думать об этом; для таких мыслей, если уж начистоту, никогда не было времени. Нужно идти, бежать и делать свою работу, быть орудием, сеющим смерть: не больше и не меньше.  
  
— Шепард, — негромко говорит Гаррус, не поворачивая головы, и Кейлин кажется, что ее удерживает его голос. — Я не уйду отсюда без тебя.  
  
Она разворачивается к консоли и не смотрит на него так же, как он не смотрит на нее. Она не отвечает — только едва заметно кивает, и мерещащиеся пальцы, будто удерживающие ее за локоть и не позволяющие двигаться вперед, исчезают.


	6. Ярче огня

«Здоровый сукин сын», — думает Шепард, задрав голову и оглядывая высящуюся над ней фигуру Жнеца. Оголенный череп с жутко ощерившейся пастью, потухшие провалы глазниц, остовы рук, увенчанных когтями и подвешенные так, словно этот зародыш распят... Кейлин поджимает губы. Если это — бог из машины, то каким будет мир, который он создаст, каким будет будущее? «Никаким, — отвечает она себе, отворачиваясь. — Никакого будущего не будет». Замени кости металлом, а мышцы — эластичным материалом, замени кровеносные сосуды проводами, нервные волокна — сверхчувствительными датчиками, а мозг — непогрешимым машинным кодом, замени мечты и стремления целью, что останется от человека? «Инструмент», — думает Шепард и невольно ставит себя в тот же самый ряд. Она кусает губы и гонит дурную мысль прочь. Между ними нет и не может быть ничего общего.  
  
Шепард стоит напротив колосса — маленькая женщина против монстра, вобравшего в себя тысячи жизней, полных чаяний и надежд, которым уже не суждено сбыться. Не должно быть так. Смерть обрывает тысячи нитей, тысячи возможностей — нет в ней никакого спасения. Все имеет смысл, только пока мы живы — только пока мы можем что-то изменить. Это и есть человеческая натура — двигаться вперед, пробивать путь к далеким звездам, полагаясь на собственное небезошибочное чутье, уповая на мечты и стремления. Это и есть то, чего лишена машина, не переживающая трагедий, не изведавшая ни радостей, ни печалей, не испытавшая напряжения духа, преодолевающего неодолимое.  
  
— СУЗИ, — наконец, говорит Шепард, нарушив повисшее молчание. — Мы можем уничтожить эту хрень?  
  
— Слабым звеном являются трубы, подающие жидкость, — сообщает искусственный интеллект «Нормандии». — Если уничтожить их, система поддержки не выдержит, и Жнец погибнет.

Трубы, значит. Шепард хмурится, извлекая из кобуры «Цикаду». Слишком просто. Четыре наполненных красной жидкостью цилиндра, погруженные в полупрозрачный туман — такой же, какой окутывал капсулы с колонистами. Она скользит взглядом по темному скелету, поднимающему самые жуткие образы из памяти. Под защитой изогнутых ребер не бьется сердце, трубы, питающие Жнеца, ритмично закрываются прочными щитками — чем-то это похоже на систему искусственной вентиляции легких. «Дурацкая пушка, — думает Шепард с кривой ухмылкой, целясь в широкие каналы. — Разброс — до черта, а дальности кот наплакал».

Они открывают огонь вместе. Залп волной захлестывает трубы, со звоном сокрушая стекло. Скелет клонит голову вниз в жутковатом подобии поклона, вздрагивает — Кейлин гонит от себя даже намек на мысль, что это может быть реакцией пробуждающегося механизма, — и крепы, удерживающие страшные руки Жнеца, наконец, поддаются, обрушивая недостроенное тело куда-то вниз, в темноту, где, как знает и чувствует Шепард, бродит смерть. Она подходит к краю, чтобы увериться: все действительно кончено, и сумрак, сгущающийся у ног, принял жертву и сыт.  
  
Она касается передатчика:  
  
— Шепард — десанту. Доложите обстановку.

— Гаррус на связи. Держим позиции, но становится жарковато. Долго еще, капитан?  
  
— Двигайтесь к «Нормандии», — командует Кейлин и переключает канал. — Джокер, заводи моторы. Я хочу взорвать это место ко всем чертям.  
  
«Слишком просто», — молоточком стучит в висках, когда Шепард опускается на колено и извлекает из пола платформы цилиндрическую панель. Слишком просто. Она осматривает ее бегло. Они в самом сердце базы — ну что ж, полыхнет, должно быть, знатно.  
  
— Э, коммандер? Тут входящий сигнал от Призрака. СУЗИ пытается его передать.  
  
Шепард занята системами и ей, в общем-то, не до разговоров. Задача была ясной: остановить Коллекционеров. О чем тут еще болтать?  
  
Тали принимает вызов на инструметрон, и проекция Призрака высвечивается в полумраке залы.  
  
— Шепард, — начинает он. — Вам удалось сделать невозможное.  
  
Она даже не оборачивается.

— Я часть команды. В одиночку бы у меня ничего не вышло.

— Вы сделали то, что должны были сделать. Вы захватили базу Коллекционеров, — он выдерживает короткую паузу прежде чем перейти к сути. — Я изучил снимки, сделанные СУЗИ. Мощный радиационный импульс убьет оставшихся Коллекционеров, но все механизмы останутся целы. Это наш шанс, Шепард! — дрожащая, покрывающаяся рябью помех голографическая фигура Призрака сжимает руку в кулак. — Они же строили Жнеца! Их знания и инструменты могут нас спасти!  
  
Шепард передергивает. «Инструменты», думает она. Вот они кто для Призрака: тысячи погибших колонистов, ставших расходным материалом, она сама. Инструменты, в которые вбухана тонна средств. И почему только Кейлин не удивлена?  
  
— Увы. Не планирую оставлять ни одного камня от места, где людей выжимали в биомассу, чтобы потом превратить... — она запинается, пытаясь подобрать наиболее подходящее слово. — В это, — выговаривает она в итоге, обнаружив, что ни одно известное ей определение не способно в достаточной мере описать всю чудовищность увиденного. Шепард поднимается на ноги и разворачивается к голограмме, складывая руки на груди — похоже, ей не отделаться парой фраз, брошенных через плечо. Более того, сейчас она хочет видеть лицо Призрака — пусть всего лишь изображение, спроецированное на инструметрон.  
  
— Нельзя быть настолько близорукой! Мы должны обратить силу Жнецов против них самих. Эта база — настоящий подарок. Нельзя ее так просто уничтожать!  
  
Шепард видит так ясно, что ей хочется рассмеяться ему в лицо. Это и был план: оказаться здесь и получить технологии, способные продвинуть человечество вперед. «Нет, не вперед, — поправляет себя Кейлин. — Вверх». Вознести человечество над всей известной галактикой, обрести могущество, которого не должно быть в руках ни у кого, стать... богом, что ли? Капитан едва слышно хмыкает. И вопрос цены, стало быть, не имеет никакого значения, а возможность, выскальзывающая из рук, снимает маску с лица мужчины, столько говорившего о защите рода человеческого. Чем же тогда отличается человек, призрачное изображение которого она видит перед собой, от Жнеца, рухнувшего в пропасть?

— При всем уважении, — говорит она, и прищуренный взгляд сообщает лучше всяких слов: уважением здесь и не пахнет. Шепард возвращается к поднятому из пола цилиндру панели и протягивает руку. Тейн вручает ей заряд, Шепард устанавливает его на место и бросает взгляд через плечо на застывшую голограмму. — Идите к черту.  
  
Тали отключает канал связи. Шепард ни капли не жалеет о том, что не услышит в свой адрес парочку нелестных эпитетов.  
  
— Нужно спешить, — Кейлин поднимается с колен и погружает цилиндр консоли обратно в пол. Устройство выплевывает струйки пара. — Десять минут — и реактор пойдет в разнос, а от станции ничего не останется.  
  
Она бы двинулась назад, если бы не закачавшаяся платформа. Коммандер удерживает равновесие и осматривается. Предчувствие колотит сердце прибоем. Темнота, свернувшаяся там, у ног, сумрак, тянущий свои зыбкие щупальца...  
  
Смерть вырастает впереди, хватается пальцами за платформы и поднимается, сверкая заалевшими глазницами, открывает провал рта. Смерть нависает над многоугольником платформы, огромная, колоссальная, заглядывает за борт, выискивая себе жертву. Голубоватые разряды скачут по оголенному черепу. Шепард ныряет в тень укрытия, прижимается к нему спиной так, словно хочет врасти.  
  
«Слишком просто, — судорожно колотится в голове, пока Шепард высвобождает из креплений „Каина“. Датчики бронекостюма фиксируют скачок адреналина. — Это было бы слишком просто». Поток слепо ударяет в борт платформы, Шепард инстинктивно сжимается, будто пружина, и выскакивает, едва замирает вибрация под ногами. Она вскидывает установку на плечо, не чувствуя тяжести.

Светящиеся глазницы Жнеца смотрят на нее — или сквозь нее, Шепард не разобрать.  
  
— Как тебе это, а? — выкрикивает коммандер и нажимает спуск. Гул микрогенератора нарастает, установка дрожит так, что руки оказываются неспособны удержать ее без тряски, Шепард щурит глаза, ожидая, что заряд вылетит из ствола и разукрасит залу в красный и рыжий...  
  
Вместо этого «Каин» издает жалобное шипение, выпуская в воздух волну пара, и обжигает руки. Шепард вскрикивает и роняет раскалившуюся установку. Тейн дергает ее за плечо, заставляя уйти за невысокую стену — очень вовремя: Жнец взмахивает жутким подобием руки, и обломки одной из передних платформ свистят над головой.

— Какого... какого хрена? — выдыхает Шепард. Паника накрывает ее удушливой волной, она хватается за горло, словно пытаясь освободить его от сдавливающей хватки. Смерть мягко стелется рядом, по-шакальи хихикает, проводит когтями у самых волос.  
  
Тали меняет укрытие, подскакивает и сканирует то, во что превратился «Каин».  
  
— Предохранители полетели, — сообщает она, разглядывая результаты. — Это тебе еще повезло. Шепард, следующий выстрел просто взорвет его прямо у тебя в руках.  
  
Кейлин опускает взгляд к бедру — там, надежно пристегнутая, покоится «Цикада». С губ слетает нервный смешок; капитан прижимает запястье ко рту, глуша голос, неожиданно для нее самой ставший тонким и ломаным. То, о чем она забыла, неотвратимо поднимается: неконтролируемый полет в безвоздушном пространстве, холод, от которого не спасают отказывающие системы бронекостюма, воздух, которого не хватает на глоток, и темнота, слизывающая мир. Тело помнит, каково это — умирать, и только мертвый не боится тихой поступи и костлявой тени, протягивающей руки из небытия.

— Нужно делать что-то, Шепард! — кричит Тали, когда еще одна платформа, сбитая Жнецом, проносится мимо. — Еще пара таких фокусов — и прятаться мы уже не сможем!

Шепард закрывает глаза и прижимается затылком к борту. Сердцебиение гулко прокатывается по всему телу; собственный пульс закладывает уши, а в горле становится отвратительно горько. С «Цикадой» против Жнеца. Проще сразу броситься под луч — бронированную махину плевки пистолета-пулемета просто не возьмут, да и попасть по незащищенным проплешинам в броне с таким разбросом... Совершенно идиотская, безвыходная, самоубийственная ситуация.

— Шепард!!!  
  
Она резко распахивает глаза и хватает Тали за плечо.

— Нужно заставить его опуститься к краю платформы, — четко выговаривает коммандер, и безумный блеск ее глаз пугает кварианку. — Откроем огонь — может получиться. А потом вы оба махнете к консоли и свалите отсюда как можно скорее.  
  
— Шепард, что ты...  
  
— Нет времени, Тали! Вы оба должны вернуться на «Нормандию». Не дай Гаррусу за мной вернуться.  
  
— Я... — кварианку прошибает холодный пот, когда она понимает, к чему ведет капитан. — Да, коммандер.

Кейлин торопливо кивает и отстегивает «Цикаду». Они выныривают из укрытия по команде, пропустив еще одну волну губительного света, и открывают огонь. Шепард готова поклясться, что видит на неподвижном механическом лице выражение боли. По крайней мере рев, который издает Жнец, ей не мерещится. Скелет опускается вниз, пряча сияющее ядро от огня, и только глазницы светятся из-за края.  
  
— Пошли! — командует Шепард. Она наклоняется, отмечает боковым зрением, как фигуры напарников обращаются смазанными тенями, и подхватывает оброненный «Каин». Он все еще горяч, но бронеперчатки кое-как сопротивляются температуре. Шепард бежит, не чуя под собой ног и едва касаясь платформы. У самого края она прыгает, метя прямо посередь лба, хватается за провал ноздрей, пытаясь удержаться на гладком черепе, и коротко смотрит назад.

Платформа уплывает вдаль. Жнец трясет головой, пытаясь сбросить нежданную ношу, но Шепард держится крепко. Она подтаскивает установку к глазнице и опускает внутрь — рука по локоть уходит в сияние.  
  
Шепард слишком жива, чтобы не бояться смерти, и причина столь внезапного озарения сейчас, скорее всего, мечется по палубе «Нормандии». Шепард улыбается. Страх загнанным зверьком бьется между ключиц — но не в человеческой ли природе перешагивать через него, чтобы совершать невозможное?

— Выкуси, гребанный ублюдок! — лихо ухмыляется Кейлин, демонстрируя Жнецу выставленный средний палец. А потом нажимает на спусковой крючок.  
  
«Каин» гудит и наливается огнем. Шепард разжимает пальцы, осматривается — ей не хватает времени, чтобы рассчитать прыжок — и бросается обратно на платформу, закутываясь в биотику, как в кокон. Взрыв застает ее в воздухе: волна бьет в спину, подбрасывает и прикладывает к завертевшейся платформе, оставшейся сиротливо торчать посреди залы. Удар хлестко обжигает тело, кости трещат, медицинские системы костюма срываются на предупредительный визг, заливая панацеллин и залатывая повреждения. Шепард хаотично шарит руками по поверхности пола и пытается зацепиться за что-нибудь прежде, чем ее сбросит в темноту. Ей едва удается удержаться на краю, как все приходит в движение, кружится перед глазами, вызывая тошноту, а потом глухой удар вышибает ее из действительности.  
  


***

— Вы меня слышите, капитан?   
  
Пошевелиться сложно. Кейлин приподымается — мышцы оглушительно ноют. Она рвано выдыхает, усилием заставляя себя встать. Спину засыпало мелкими обломками, сейчас кажущимися неподъемными.  
  
— Ну же, Шепард! — настойчиво зовет Джокер. — Не пугай меня. Ответь, пока твой турианец не сделал мне дырку в башке!

— Я здесь, — откликается Кейлин, едва удерживая равновесие на ногах. — Десант?..

— Все на борту. Ждем только тебя. И, капитан... лучше тебе поторопиться.  
  
Упрашивать не приходится. Ей требуется совсем немного времени, чтобы сориентироваться и броситься наутек. Голос Предвестника раскатами гремит под сводами базы, но и он больше ничего не может решить. Топот преследователей сотрясает землю. Кейлин закрывается биотическим щитом от наступающих на пятки Коллекционеров и прибавляет ходу. Она ничего не чувствует: то ли костюм накачал ее обезболивающим под завязку, то ли адреналин дал тот же эффект. Конец пути близок: «Нормандия» поднимается из-за обрыва и открывает шлюз. База Коллекционеров, сотрясаемая грохотом, рушится, и падающие балки сбивают платформы у края. Шепард не останавливается ни на миг.  
  
Каким бы безнадежным ни казалось задуманное, какой бы огромной ни была пропасть: пробовать — это так по-человечески.  
  
Мгновение невесомости — цепляется за край, пытается ухватиться — срывается, и оглушительный шакалий хохот накрывает шквалом. Накрывает — и обрывается, когда цепкие пальцы обхватывают запястье Шепард.  
  
Гаррус держит ее крепко — Кейлин даже кажется, что костюм не убережет ее от синяков. Турианец упирается ногами в борт; броня прячет напряженные до предела мускулы, и Шепард почему-то знает — он скорее свалится следом, чем выпустит ее руку. Взобраться. Коммандер скрипит зубами, тянется, цепляется за край второй рукой. Оказавшись наверху и больше не чувствуя пустоты под ногами, Шепард только и может что намертво вцепиться в Гарруса и проваливаться в его взгляд.

— Джокер, — выдыхает она, не посмотрев на пилота. — Вытаскивай нас отсюда. Быстрее.

— Понял я, понял! — пилот торопливо ковыляет в рубку.

Шепард не может отдышаться. Огромная Вселенная, только что простершаяся под ее ногами, вдруг сводится до точки, до ладоней, держащих ее пальцы, до светлых глаз, смотрящих на нее с жадностью того, кто едва не потерял нечто самое ценное.  
  
— Я же сказал, что не дам тебе умереть еще раз*.

Кейлин выдыхает судорожно, только начиная осознавать, что все осталось позади. Гаррус тянется к ней, склоняет голову — Шепард разжимает пальцы.

— Я должна идти, — выпаливает она и почти бежит в рубку.  
  
Небеса взрываются и полыхают неистовым пламенем.  
  


***

  
Ждать ее здесь, на верхней палубе, ничуть не проще, чем в БИЦ с час назад: узкий коридор перед капитанской каютой похож на клетку, которую можно измерить несколькими широкими шагами. Гаррус буравит взглядом красный индикатор на створке лифта и перебирает в уме все произошедшее. Взволнованный голос Тали, влетевшей на борт «Нормандии», никак не выходит из головы: на вопрос, где Шепард, кварианка отвечала сбивчиво, неразборчиво, и это обрисовывало ситуацию лучше всяких слов. Сломя голову броситься на базу не дал Тейн, а потом Джокер поднял «Нормандию» в воздух, и в груди засвербило. Рваться в бой было поздно — оставалось только вслушиваться в рой помех, молясь всем известным высшим силам, чтобы Шепард вышла на связь.  
  
Несколько минут молчания грозили утопить его в пустоте.  
  
А потом был шлюз, Джокер, палящий по Коллекционерам из винтовки, и рука Шепард, выпустить которую означало бы подписать себе приговор.  
  
Гаррус потирает лоб. Идиот, усмехается он про себя. У него было два года тоски, целых два года! — а потребовалось чуть не потерять ее еще раз, чтобы признать, наконец, одну совершенно простую и банальную вещь.  
  
Индикатор на двери лифта моргает, створка жужжит, распахивается, и турианец видит ее.  
  
— О, — Шепард задерживает шаг. — Я поговорила с Призраком, — сообщает она и усмехается. — Он дал понять, что мои решения его не устраивают, и, по-моему, назвал меня дурой. Теперь мы сами по...  
  
Он не дает ей договорить: пальцы смыкаются на предплечье, Гаррус притягивает ее ближе и прижимает к стене. Ее руки он не выпускает, словно опасаясь: стоит отпустить — и Шепард растворится в воздухе, словно ее и нет. Запах ее волос, дыхание, удивленным вдохом коснувшееся шеи — важные мелочи, позволяющие реальности не обращаться сном наяву.  
  
— Гаррус...  
  
— Помолчи.  
  
Ее ресницы вздрагивают. Шепард закусывает губу — и молчит, не отрывая от него взгляда потемневших от волнения глаз. Он бережно убирает прядь волос, слипшуюся от крови, от ее лба, обнаруживая в руках совершенно неестественную слабость. Кейлин запрокидывает голову, подставляя лицо под пальцы. Дыхание становится тяжелым, и Гаррус больше не противится порыву. Крепкие пластины брони не дают привлечь ее так близко, как нестерпимо хочется, но можно хотя бы коснуться лбом ее прохладной щеки, ткнуться в висок, чувствуя биение пульса, и выдохнуть до темноты в глазах, наконец, выпуская нервозную дрожь.  
  
— Почему ты не взяла меня с собой? — негромко спрашивает он.  
  
— Ты не выполняешь плохих приказов, — усмехается Шепард, прижимаясь щекой. Сердце ухает вниз, оставляя в груди ощущение полета. — Ты бы не оставил меня.   
  
Понимание — как холодной водой за шиворот. Вакариан подается назад, ладонь с хлопком впечатывается в стену над ее плечом, заставляя Кейлин поднять глаза.  
  
— Не оставил бы, — соглашается резче, громче, чем хотелось. Турианец хмыкает нетерпеливо, дергает мандибулами. — Один раз твою смерть я пережил — больше не собираюсь.   
  
Ее рука, затянутая в бронеперчатку, знакомо ложится на шею. Кейлин привстает на цыпочки, тянется, касается мягкими губами — увлекает в поцелуй, осторожный, неловкий, будто Шепард только пробует, каково касаться мягкими губами кромки рта, смешивать ставшее поверхностным дыхание. Волнение переплавляется в нетерпение, нетерпение гонит прочь первую робость. Хочется больше, крепче; он бы клял собственную неумелость*, да только мысли совсем не удерживаются в ставшей легкой голове.  
  
— Ну, — усмехается Гаррус, — ради этого стоило прогуляться в ад и вернуться.  
  
Шепард щурится, встряхивает головой, цепляет ворот брони и тянет за собой в каюту.  
  


***

  
Кейлин выгибает спину, едва коснувшись лопатками холодной стены душевой, и смеется. Под падающие капли, тонкие, прозрачные, она подставляет губы — а в результате ловит поцелуи. Ладони скользят вверх по изгибу спины — податливо прижимается, теплая и мягкая, заставляя замирать в восторженном предвкушении. Руки осторожно обводят багровые узоры синяков на светлой, почти белой коже, смывают засохшие следы крови. Шепард едва морщит нос, цедит воздух сквозь зубы — повод касаться человеческого тела, не защищенного жестким экзоскелетом, бережнее. Ее хрупкая нагота заставляет заново вспомнить: их коммандер, рвущийся в самую гущу боя, выкована вовсе не из стали. Новые, еще не зажившие до конца рубцы саднит. Хриплый рык вырывается из горла, пальцы впиваются в округлые ягодицы. Она обвивает коленом бедро, изгибается — манящая, зовущая, ждущая... Гаррус накрывает ее собой, вжимает в стену, и чувственный вздох становится ответом. Цепляется за панцирь, запрокидывает голову; струйки воды стекают по точеной шее — Гаррус языком касается кожи там, где пробежала прозрачная капля.  
  
Жилка на шее Кейлин бьется горячо. Любить ее взахлеб, отдаваясь неудержимой пляске пульса, и выкрадывать рваные вдохи с распахнутых влажных губ — все сплетается, путается тонкой дурманящей вязью. Нетерпение подхлестывает жгуче, и движения бедер, быстрее и резче, заставляют искры сыпаться с глаз. Не могильному тлену сжимать эту женщину в объятиях, не холоду небытия ее целовать. «Моя», — оглушительно звучит в голове. Ни смерти, ни дьяволу, ни Жнецам, ни кому-либо еще не отобрать ее.  
  
За закрытыми веками полыхает и тлеет — прямо как небеса, оставленные позади.


End file.
